


Still alive

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Almost Dying, Dystopian future but I'm too lazy to think of a disaster, Klaine, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Supernatural - Freeform, but the good kind, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: In the time of disater, Blaine confesses his feelings to Kurt.





	

"Anderson!" Blaine let out a shaky breath and turned. Santana sprinted towards him. She looked wild at the best of times but now she looked a complete mess, blood streaked down her cheek and what looked a piece of concert was stuck to her hair. Blaine probably looked just as bad, there was no way that after a month on the run and after Quinn gone off with the power of a small bomb. 

"Is anyone hurt?" Blaine asked. 

Santana bit her lip. "I don't know. I can't find anyone else - not Sam or Finn or even the bloody chosen one Quinn." 

"Britt?" 

Santana shook her head and for the first time Blaine noticed black streaks down her cheeks - she has been crying. 

"There was eight of us. What's the chance of us all surviving?" Santana spat. 

"We'll find them." Blaine said, more hopeful than he had felt. He lit a fire in his palm, but it had little affect on the thick smog sounding the crater where the football field had once been. 

Quinn must be in the centre. Blaine thought helplessly. 

"Help!" A soft voice called. Santana head whipped around so fast it shook some of the rubble out of her messy dark hair. 

"Help! Please!" The voice repeated, clearer this time. Santana ran in the direction and Blaine understood why - the voice belonged to Brittany. 

There was a small group. A very small group, even for one which had been pretty tiny in the first place. Blaine counted three figures - the tall blond was Brittany, the smaller girl next to her was Rachel and the boy was Sam. 

Blaine felt like his stomach had dropped. There was actually four people, and now he was closer he could see it was Kurt, the wings - while ash covered and bent - gave him away. 

"The others went to help Quinn." Rachel explained. She was shaking all over and her arm looked broken. 

"Kurt." The name came out all thick with emotion. 

"He was so close to Quinn when she went off - the blast sent him a mile off - he must have hurt his head." Blaine pushed Rachel a little too hard as he pushed past. 

"He's got a pulse." Blaine said, feeling slightly relived. Rachel pulled at his arm but he stood his ground. 

"Blaine..." 

He ignored her plea. "Kurt, open your eyes. Please." 

"Anderson, maybe you should give him some space." Santana said, her voice too gentle. Blaine shook his head. 

"Kurt I need you to open your stupidly pretty eyes." The girls had stopped trying to pull him away now. Maybe they sensed the urgency in his voice. "I really need you to be alive and look at me. I'm not asking much am I? You always look at me. You don't see me but you're always looking and I'm okay with that. I can spend a life with you not seeing how much I care if you wake up." 

Blaine let out an ugly sob. 

"I had given up on finding love before I met you. And please, don't make me give up again." 

Blaine was crying hysterically now. The hot tears blurred his vision. 

Please look at me. Blaine begged internally. 

There was a small moan of pain. Blaine felt familiar hands pull his hands from his face. 

"Ouch." 

Blaine felt like crying again. Instead he pulled Kurt and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"You're alive." 

"I'm alive." Kurt tried to smile, but it looked painful. "But in no way let that stop you're confession of your undying love for me." 

Blaine couldn't help himself, his heart was still beating like crazy and he almost lost Kurt. 

Maybe he should kiss him because he had confessed his love and Kurt was so alive that Blaine felt breathless just looking at him. 

"Blaine, look at me." Kurt sat up shakily, and reached out for his hands. "I love you." 

Blaine didn't have time to process who had said it before Kurt had leaned in and kissed him. 

Finally.


End file.
